Marriage at Fenway
by allyreamy903
Summary: Based off of the scene in 3x08 when Jane and Maura are on Jane's mattress on the floor, talking about Jane's dream wedding. Rizzles, of course. Fluff.


Okay, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind so please don't be shy with reviews to help me to improve my writing!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners, not me

* * *

"Are you starting to like Pinot Noir more?" Maura asks Jane as the pair sits comfortably on a mattress while sipping red whine in the detective's living room.

"No," Jane chuckles as she puts her glass down. "Frost and Frankie drank all the beer," she states matter-of-factly.

"That's too bad," Maura states softly. "Hey, maybe you'll get a new neighbor and Frankie and Frost will help you move this to your bedroom," the blonde woman says as she motions with her hand that holds the wine glass towards the mattress that the two women are currently on.

Jane lets out a small snicker as she understands what her friend is getting at. "That'd be really nice, because the traffic is really loud out here," says the dark-haired woman, staring up at the ceiling.

Maura looks at Jane, and she can tell that her friend is not in the greatest of moods. "You did good work today," says the M.E. as she tries to get Jane to look at her.

All that Jane can muster out is a small and raspy "thanks," as she turns her head to glance at Maura. "At least Anja didn't die in vain, ya know? Lea gets to stay here in Boston and go to college," Jane says in a low, husky voice.

"I just…I think it's so disgusting that they put her in a wedding dress to auction her off," the blonde woman states, matching Jane's low volume.

"That's the part that disgusts you?" Jane asks incredulously, her voice a bit louder.

"No, all of it disgusts me!" Maura says, with a disgusted look on her face, as she lies down next to Jane on the mattress. She places her glass of wine down gently next to herself and puts her arm behind her head to get comfortable before she speaks again. She exhales audibly and faces Jane.

"So you must've had a wedding fantasy when you were little?" Jane smiles and lets out a small laugh. "C'mon! Every little girl has one," Maura says, her smile growing bigger.

Jane sighs, as she knows Maura won't give up on this until she tells her all about her "dream wedding".

"It wasn't really a _fantasy_," Jane says. "I had this dumb idea that…I would…" she tilts her head to face her friend and pauses. "…say my vows at Fenway over home plate," Jane cringes and looks to her friend with a silly smile on and finishes, "In a Red Sox jersey,".

Both women begin to laugh and look at each other. "It's not dumb!" Maura says, defending her best friend's childhood fantasy. "It's not exactly elegant…but at least it's colorful!" Maura chuckles.

"We would have the reception over the pitcher's mound, we would serve foot-long hotdogs, and frozen lemonade," Jane continues as her tone gets slightly more serious. "Guests would throw peanuts at us instead of rice," Jane finishes.

Maura looks at Jane, eyes full of love and delight. "Can I come?" she asks.

"Maybe!" Jane answers playfully as she turns onto her side to face Maura.

"Okay," Maura answers, laughing. "A Red Sox jersey…?" she asks, with a faux confused look on her face.

"You're in my fantasy!" Jane defends. "You cannot tell me what to wear!" she laughs, and is quickly joined by the laughter of her friend.

The two women make aye contact and pause there for a second, enjoying the comfortable silence and one another's company.

"Jane?" Maura asks, breaking the silence between the two.

"Hmm?" Jane responds, while closing her eyes.

"Do you think…that maybe, in your fantasy…I mean you don't have to because this is YOUR fantasy and not mine, as it was an idea that was conjured up in your brain as a child and not-"

"Spit it out, Maur! Do I think what?" Jane laughs as her friend stumbles over her words, trying to find the right ones to say.

"Do you think that maybe, I could be standing next to you at your wedding?" Maura asks, hoping that Jane understands where she's coming from.

"Maura! Of course! That _is_ where the Maid of Honor stands, no? Right next to the bride? Why would you even need to ask that, of course you'll be my Maid of Honor. That means that I'll have the best wedding ever, because don't the bridesmaids always help plan-"

Jane is soon cut of by Maura, as she says "No, Jane, you're not getting my drift here,".

"First of all, it's _catching_ my drift, not getting," Jane laughs at her 'genius' friend's mistake. "And second, what do you mean?"

"Oh, whatever," the M.E. says in response to her mistake. "And if you get to correct me then I get to say that you have once again forgotten about Mr. Adverb! It's second_ly_," Maura says as Jane rolls her eyes. "And I mean…what if I was standing across from you...you know, holding your hands in mine, looking into your eyes, and telling you that I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life with you, trying to make you as happy as you've made me?" Maura states, while trying to avoid eye contact with Jane.

Jane inhales, and grows confused. She looks over to her friend, who is staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the woman whom she just indirectly confessed her feelings for.

"Oh, Maur…" Jane starts as she places her index finger on Maura's chin to direct her face towards her own. "Are…are you proposing to me?" Jane half-teases.

The corners of Maura's mouth begin to move upward in a tiny smile as she exhales and begins to speak. "Well, no. Not exactly, I mean. What I mean is…would that be something you'd ever be willing to consid-" the blonde woman is quickly cut off my the words of her friend.

"Yes." Jane says as a huge smile appears on her face.

Maura looks at Jane, slightly confused. "Yes? You'd consider that?"

"No," Jane says, turning Maura's smile quickly into a sad, confused look. Jane laughs, and puts a soft hand on her friend's warm, flushed cheek. "No, I won't consider marrying you. Yes, I will marry you," Jane says as a smile once again appears on Maura's face.

"You will?" Maura asks as her eyes fill with tears. "Oh my goodness, Jane! I don't have a ring! I never pictured this happening, ever! I can't propose without a ring! Oh my, I just proposed to you!" Maura said as she began to panic, becoming very flustered and sitting up on the mattress.

Jane sits up so she is directly in front of Maura and places both of her hands on either of Maura's cheeks. "I don't need a ring," Jane whispers as she leans in so her lips are merely centimeters away from the other woman's. "I don't need a ring, as I've got you," Jane says, her breath tickling Maura's lips.

After what seems like an eternity, Jane closes the small distance between her and Maura, placing her lips on her now-fiancées.

The kiss is short and chaste, as any first kiss should be. The woman smile into each other as they part, and Jane says, "Now ask me for real,"

Maura smiles wider, as she improves her posture and takes both of Jane's hands in her own.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Jane rolls her eyes at the use of her middle name, as they both smile wide as the tears well up in both of the two women's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Maura I will marry you!" Jane says excitedly as she wraps Maura in a huge hug. "It's about damn time you asked me!"

"Hey! Language, Jane!" Maura said as she playfully smacked Jane's hand.

"I'm sorry," Jane said with a teasing pout on her face. "So, what do you think my Ma is gonna say when we tell her, huh?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be ecstatic, Janie!" Maura joked, mimicking the nickname given to her by her family.

"Maur, I love you, but don't get used to calling me 'Janie'. Kay?"

"I love you too," Maura says, completely ignoring Jane's other words as she leans in to give Jane another kiss.

End.


End file.
